


A Question in a Vault

by whyteboardmarker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyteboardmarker/pseuds/whyteboardmarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't deny his attraction to his best friend. She was undeniably beautiful and utterly perfect. He still did not understand why she spent as much time with him as she did. He was just another boring scientist who got off on the discovery of a new galaxy.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Best friends John and Rose take life one day at a time with their relationship getting stronger everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question in a Vault

**Author's Note:**

> I am bringing this across from FanFiction. Previously published on 8/17/14. The BBC owns Doctor Who and I just play with their universe. Enjoy!

It was an unreasonable 6:00 am on a Saturday morning as Rose Tyler walked to her office in Torchwood, eyes tightly shut and arms outstretched to the side as she yawned. Of course, she completely unaware that she was going to collide with a man who was looking at a file he held, muttering to himself. The two crashed, sending them both on the floor; the man on his arse and Rose on her back.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I should have been paying attention to where I was going but I have no idea where I am supposed to be going. I'm new here and I can't seem to find my office. I know it's not an excuse but frankly is there any excuse a man can say when he knocks down a woman flat on the floor at…"

Rose accepted the hand shoved out towards for assistance, ignoring most of the man's rambling.

"It's all right. I should have been paying attention…"

She stopped when she saw the man's face. He was one sexy nerd. Deep brown eyes, looking at her with concern and panic. A smattering of freckles ran across the bridge of his nose. And his hair, it was gorgeous. She would have ran her fingers through it if his glasses weren't crooked. She made a compromise, she reached up and fixed his glasses, slightly touching his sideburns. She pushed her hand forward. It was time for introductions.

"I'm Rose Tyler. Field agent."

"Rose Tyler? Brilliant! I'm your new scientific advisor. John Smith."

They shook hands. Rose took in his dazzling smile. She had a good feeling about him.

"I think we'll make an excellent team."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The cafeteria's chips were acceptable but not as good as the tiny chippie a few streets away. Rose and John sat across each other in a vinyl booth, elbows resting on a tacky red and white chequered tablecloth as they dug into their chips. Rose moaned as she placed a chip into her mouth, eyes closed in bliss. John paused with a chip in the air, swallowing as he watched her. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"This is heaven. I love these chips. Almost as good as sex."

She popped another one into her mouth and moaned again. A drop of vinegar dribbled from her lips down her chin and John wanted nothing more than to lick it from her lovely face. She swiped it with a finger and placed it in her mouth then released it with a pop, the tip moist. He swallowed again. He couldn't deny his attraction to his best friend. She was undeniably beautiful and utterly perfect. He still did not understand why she spent as much time with him as she did. He was just another boring scientist who got off on the discovery of a new galaxy. Yet she would listen to him, completely engrossed, even asking him relevant questions. Once when he had asked her why she was with him at lunch and not with the other field agents, she simply responded that she liked spending time with him. Baffled, John never questioned her again, simply counting his lucky stars that she did.

They continued eating with John spending more time looking like a deer in the headlights every time Rose ate another chip. Rose finished first and wiped around her mouth with a paper napkin.

"John, your place or my place tonight? I think it's my turn. We're watching Wall-E and I swear if you laugh at me when I cry I won't go with you to the lecture at Oxford next weekend."

John thought for a moment. They spent every night at each other's flats, watching the telly or movies and then sleeping in separate rooms. An impulse decision hit him like a bird flying into a window.

"Do you want to share a flat with me?"

He was shaking inside. Why, oh why did he blurted that out? He watched Rose cocked her head to the side and studied him. Finally she answered.

"Yes."

"Brilliant."

They both sipped their drinks.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose was pacing up and down her room. She had a problem and taking care of it herself was not satisfying anymore, especially with the cause sitting in the room they converted into an office. She tugged at her hair and growled in frustration. She couldn't handle it a moment longer. She squared her shoulders and marched into the office.

There he was in all his sexy glory wearing those ridiculously sexy glasses, one hand holding a pen he was sexily nibbling at the cap and the other running a hand through his sexy hair.

She walked straight up to him and pulled the pen out from his mouth and paced at the side of the desk. John looked at her with confusion etched on his face.

"Here's the thing. You have absolutely no idea what you are doing to me and I can't take it anymore! I swear if you don't do anything I will spontaneously combust in front of you."

John opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again. He was so confused.

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

She waved a hand in front of him.

"This! You just sit there with your sexy self, doing things to that pen I wish you were doing to me. I want, no, I need you to shag me right now. I haven't had sex since I met you because I can only see myself shagging you!"

She squeezed herself in between the desk and the chair he was seated on and jumped to sit on the edge of the desk. He stood up, gaping like a fish out of water.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" John whispered.

"No you're not."

"And you want to shag me?"

"Yes."

That was all it took. Rose gasped as he pressed his lips roughly against hers and grabbed her waist, setting himself between her legs.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamt about this," he said against her lips, "I haven't had sex since I've met you too."

"Bedroom," she whispered, hopping off the desk and dragging him towards the nearest bed.

Later, when they were both spent, lying on their backs, trying to catch their breath, John looked over at her.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?"

She looked at him seriously.

"You made me come the hardest I've ever came in my life. I expect repeat performances. And yes, you are devastatingly sexy."

John grinned.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

They were both sitting at the couch looking at the telly after a particularly hard day at work. Feet were up on the coffee table and beers were held in hands. John stretched an arm over to Rose and she nestled closer to him. She looked at him and lightly traced his jaw until he looked at her straight in her eyes.

"You know I love you right?" She said, stroking his jaw.

"Yeah."

He took his other hand and traced her lips.

"You know I love you too right?"

"Yeah"

They continued looking at each other and then kissed. It was time to break in the couch.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rose was out the field, currently cut off from the rest of the agents by being trapped in a locked vault. She cursed. She should have paid closer attention to the keypad. It must have been tampered with by the fugitive they currently were hunting for. She was so stupid to fall for his childish trap! She sighed and called John out via her earpiece.

"John. It seems I'm locked in a vault. Any advice?"

His voice came through sounding surprised.

"How?"

Rose slapped her forehead. Stupid stupid stupid.

"He tampered with the keypad. Probably overrode the system. I don't know. Could you please help me instead of reminding me that I fell for his trap?"

"Sure. Sorry. Erm…Do you have the connector with you? I could patch through and reset the system ergo unlocking the vault."

She found it and followed his instructions. Now all she could do was wait. She was pulling at a cuticle when his nervous voice came through.

"Rose…I erm…I have something to ask you."

She paused and wondered what he was getting at. Why was he sounding so jittery?

"Yeah. You can. Shoot."

There was silence from his end before he babbled, "You know what this is probably a bad time. Maybe I can try again next-"

"Now you've gotten me interested. What?" What was he trying to ask?

"No. I should wait-"

Rose was now exasperated. He shouldn't have bloody well said anything in the beginning!

"John! Ask before I beat your skinny arse when I get out of here!"

"Will you marry me?" He blurted out in a rush. His voice a pitch higher than normal.

Rose was stunned. She was sure she heard him correctly. Currently all she was getting from his end was harsh breathing. God he was going to wet himself from nerves at this rate. No cohesive string of thoughts was passing through her mind.

"Wow," she said quietly. It was the only response she could conjure. He certainly sprang that question out of nowhere.

"Rose?" He said rather fearfully.

She waited a few seconds before replying, letting him stew. The answer was rather obvious.

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Brilliant!" His voice burst with joy, his nerves abated.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She was happy. She loved this silly man and all his quirks.

"So, did you plan on locking me in a vault before you unsuspectingly asked the question? Sneaky. Made sure I answered, didn't it?" She loved winding him up.

"No! No! No I did not! Erm. Let's get you out of there."

They continued working, both with ridiculous grins on their faces.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Give Jackie Tyler three months and she could plan a spectacular wedding. That was exactly what she did. The church was beautiful, with vases of white lilies on pedestals (she insisted to her mother that roses were too clichéd) and white satin sashes on each pew. One hundred and fifty odd guests were seated, patiently waiting for ceremony to begin.

Rose could not believe this was happening. She cursed her luck and stomped her feet and resumed pacing. As much as she would like to pretend it was not occurring, the proof was there. She needed to see John and tell him. Immediately.

She walked over to his dressing room and found him facing a mirror, fixing his bowtie. She walked up to him and spun him around.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. "What's going on? Isn't it bad luck for us to see each other?"

"I have an emergency," she said seriously, slightly shaking his shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" Now he was worried, very worried.

"Do you have a tampon or a pad?"

John stepped back and pointed at his crotch.

"Why would you think I would have any on me?"

Rose threw her hands up in air. "This is so bloody unfair! No pun intended. This shouldn't be happening to us."

John cupped her face. "But you aren't due for another two weeks."

Rose sighed. "It seems fate is against us having our wedding night. And it doesn't help we've been celibate since the engagement!"

John pulled her into a hug. "I'll go find Jackie to help you."

He kissed her forehead and exited the room. Rose sniffled. She was lucky to have him. She loved him more than life itself.

Two hours later they danced to their song, gently swaying in each other's arms. They smiled at each other and kissed. There was never a happier moment in their lives.

Five days later they were spent on the bed in the villa. They spent the time doing things tourists usually do instead of having rabbit-sex; sightseeing and exploring the island they went to for their honeymoon. Rose's period was finished the previous day and they did not waste any time. Over three months of not touching each other drove them crazy.

Rose's head laid on John's chest as she listen to him breathing. She pushed up to look at him.

"I love you, husband." She kissed the side of his mouth.

"I love you too, wife." He kissed her mouth.

They continued, limbs becoming entangled and breathing becoming harsher. They were content.


End file.
